


紧急处理

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 被诱导发情的Alpha达米安与前来帮忙的半氪星人Beta乔





	紧急处理

**Author's Note:**

> BA预警，想写的东西没能呈现，所以也许有后续

达米安从未如此憎恨过自己的Alpha体质。诚然，躁动的激素令他拥有过人的体力和耐力，但那既不能让他徒手掰断贝恩的背也不能帮他解决谜语人无聊的谜题。父亲是个Beta，而母亲是Alpha，他们两个每次对抗的结果都是父亲获胜，这还不够说明问题吗？Beta才是最优秀的性别，他们不会因为闻到Alpha的味道就好斗地冲上去，更不会被发情的Omega烧掉整个大脑。

这就是他现在面临的状况了——一个发情的Omega罪犯蜷缩在地上，高大的身子上边流血下面流水。达米安真的很想知道现在哥谭罪犯都他妈有什么毛病，发情期出来抢银行是嫌自己活得不够长？他勉强控制自己将一针管抑制剂注射进对方静脉血管里而不是直接戳透心脏，Omega男人却趁机扑上来试图用体重和信息素将他压倒。男人的血液滴在达米安脸颊和脖子的皮肤上，与心理不适成反比的是达米安逐渐崩塌的理智。

去他妈的Omega！去他妈的Alpha！去他妈的发情期！达米安一脚踹翻身上的男人，先是往自己脖子上扎了一针稳住躁动的信息素，接着把捂着肚子在地上打滚的Omega一拳打晕。他站起来的时候觉得天空都在旋转。

至于接下来他是如何不得不为了一个发情的Omega罪犯而打晕好几个路过的无辜Alpha，这件事他就不想细说了，总之当他终于回到蝙蝠洞之后，闻上去就像在色情场所为Omega舞女和所有Alpha来了一场坦诚相见的相扑。改进版罗宾制服虽然很好地隔绝了他的气味，但其他人的信息素随着血液喷溅沾在他皮肤上，这简直堪比精神毒素。

想杀人，还想操人。达米安绝望地爬进浴室里，指望冷水能救救他的命。有可能出现在他门口的所有人之中，布鲁斯阿尔佛雷德和迪克都是Beta，谢天谢地；杰森泡了拉撒路之后从Beta变成了Alpha，八成不在蝙蝠洞，不过和他打一架这种解决方式可以接受；提姆是个大龄分化Omega而且就在隔壁，他是唯一的危险因素，达米安决定在失去理智标记提姆之前先打断自己的腿。

身上的血迹随着冰水旋转着流进下水道，达米安却依旧燥热得浑身通红。抑制剂已经失效了，达米安现在他妈的有理由怀疑那个发情的傻逼Omega根本是陷阱。他只希望今晚不要有人敲开他房间门，这三天都不要有，等他恢复自制力的时候场面一定很难看。

然而，当他走挣扎着走出浴室，摸索着寻找装抑制剂的抽屉时，突然听到身后熟悉的动静——“晚上好？”

你一定是在逗我。达米安绝望地回过头，看到站在身后手都不知道往哪儿放的乔纳森•肯特。在信息素作用下，基本上算是Beta的强壮男人看上去都性感柔软，吸引力十足。

“滚出去！！！！！”达米安狰狞的表情吓了乔一大跳，接着乔从他浴巾下莫名凸出的一团鼓包领悟了事态的严重性。

“你发情了？？？”

对啊！！这还不明显吗！！！达米安强忍着冲上去扒光乔的原始冲动，死死攥着桌上的马克杯，思考着究竟是该用它砸乔还是砸自己。

“我……我能做什么？”乔害怕起来，却不是达米安想看到的那种“怕得转身就走”，而是“我朋友有麻烦天啊他会不会受伤”。乔毫无自觉的向前两三步，向濒临崩溃的Alpha伸出一只手：“你需要抑制剂吗？”

我怕是往身上注射了一升抑制剂。达米安在失控边缘发布最后通牒，一双绿眼已经被欲望烧得快要发光。

“Alpha发情不会死人，倒是有可能杀人。我不想伤害你，现在，离开。”

“不。”乔大义凛然地摇摇头，仿佛他面前的是个可怜无助伤员而不是四肢健全还有一肢亟待纾解的成年男人，“我不会丢下你。”

“你自找的。”达米安怒骂一句。他硬得不行，引以为傲的自制力在快要爆炸的阴茎和火辣的半氪星人面前烟消云散。他一把抓住乔伸过来的手把男人拽到面前，抓着乔钢丝般的鬈发往自己胯下按。乔懵了一秒，但他没有反抗，或者说还没来得及反抗就被滚烫的肉棒戳在镜片上。

“舔。”达米安命令道，他大脑中一部分在祈求乔一拳将他打晕，而另一部分则丧心病狂地渴望被乔湿热的口腔包裹，为此甚至连命都可以不要。乔那双天蓝的眼太过诱人，犯起蠢来起来尤甚，此刻它们就直勾勾地盯着戳在嘴边的勃起，像是要将它盯出火花。

——达米安真的要着火了。

乔抬起头，镜片后似乎有红光一闪而过，达米安觉得自己八成是看错了，可下一秒乔摘下眼镜放在桌上的动作却慢条斯理，怎么看都不像是正在被强迫。“这是你先开始的。”

达米安看着跪在他面前的乔，恍然意识到自己似乎忘记了什么，他没机会继续回忆了，乔一把拽下虚掩着他下身的浴巾，张开嘴将大半根吞了进去，姿态急切又贪婪。

“操——嘶……”达米安倒吸一口气，这感觉太他妈的好，不间断挤压着他顶端的喉部仿佛天堂，更别说紧贴柱体脉络挣扎着的软舌，虽然毫无技巧但足够带劲。达米安忍不住一手搂住乔后脑勺，想将自己往更深处送。

乔喉咙颤动一下，笑，或许是咳嗽，达米安不知道，他没法观察任何事了，这道电流劈中他心脏差点要了他的命。发情中的Alpha不愧为欲望动物，全部神经都栓在裤裆里。达米安低吼一声，越发凶狠地操着乔的嘴，而乔却配合地长大嘴巴甚至尝试着吞得更深。他的眼睛从未离开过达米安潮红的脖子和下巴，眼里没有Alpha情欲的凶光，有的只是犹豫与揣度。达米安半仰着头，优美有力的脖颈弯出一个垂死的弧度，喉结滚动看上去极适合啃咬。他不断发出低吼声，偶尔伴随几声命令。“嘴张大一点！吸我……妈的就是这样……就是这样……”

要成结了，只是单单被口，达米安就几乎忍不住成结。他感到阴茎底端已经开始膨胀，深入与紧锁的欲望汹涌而来——乔猛地后退，在这最要命的时刻将他整个吐出来。艳红坚硬肉棒被唾液染得晶亮，在空气中无助地颤抖。

“你……”达米安说不出话来，不该是这时候，不能是这时候，落空的失望与挫败感瞬间决堤将快感挤回黑暗。乔站起身，突然发难握住达米安腰侧，将他举起来扔上桌面，马克杯被撞飞出去摔得粉碎，达米安被“嘭”一声巨响吓了一跳却无心思考它到底来自哪里，一个更恐怖的家伙此刻正居高临下地俯视他，铁钳般的双手掰开他双腿，眼神晦暗不明。

“继续吗？”乔问，“你快成结了。”

这他妈不是废话吗！达米安几乎要咆哮了。身为Alpha的自尊和本能正叫嚣着将这个愚蠢的Beta操翻在地，握紧他肌肉紧致的大腿，将结深深撞进他身体，在哭叫求饶声中将牙扎入他后颈。然而残酷的现实却是他仰面躺在桌面上，大腿被乔捏在手里，而且乔此刻的目光怎么看也算不上友善。

“继续啊？！”理智和直觉告诉这个Alpha情况不对，但它们此刻只占了他大脑不到1%，剩下的99%都是大写加粗的“操”。乔期待地舔了舔嘴角，于是那剩下的1%也灰飞烟灭。他低下头含住达米安厚而嫩的冠头，舌尖用力刺探着小孔，待它难耐地翕张时用力一吮——

“操——！”结完全膨起来了，逼近高潮的部分被无限延长，达米安被轻松按在桌上，乔温热的左手稳稳地压着他腹肌，右手却悄然顺着会阴滑下，抚上Alpha那鲜少被觊觎的屁股。达米安毫无察觉，一半是因为释放的渴望逐渐积蓄使得其他感官愈加迟钝，另一半则是作为Alpha天然的愚蠢，直到Beta戳进第二根手指，他才隐约察觉到几丝异样。

“你在……”达米安愕然地看向乔伸向他后穴的手臂，“你他妈在干嘛！？”

乔讨好地亲了亲达米安阴茎顶端的小口，露出了恶作剧被识破的尴尬笑容。他的忏悔一点也不真诚，就在他微笑的同时，第三根指头毫不留情地捅进去还四处按压。达米安一个激灵弹起上半身，下身却因为被乔固定住无法移动分毫。

“我是Alpha，你这狂妄的Beta！！”达米安像狼一样嗥叫，换来的却是乔云淡风轻地耸肩。

“所以呢？”乔反问，口气带着点无恶意的嘲讽，“你是Alpha，我就得乖乖躺着等你上？还是说你能逼着我躺下被你上？”

达米安哑然。他终于想起来到整件事到底哪里出错了——是的，他是个格外强大的Alpha，可他面对的是个氪星人类混血Beta！赤身裸体没有携带任何道具的他不仅战斗力被压制，信息素上也讨不了半点便宜。

失算的无力感之后是无法控制的暴怒。“你他妈松手！！！放开我！！！！我要……我要把氪石塞进你嘴里，我要……”

“没用的，达米安，我不会被你挑衅。”乔虽然这么说，但手上的动作明显粗鲁了很多，“而且这是你先挑起的。我建议你从现在开始闭上嘴，忘掉自己是个Alpha，想象自己是个Onega。”

“是你自己不走！！！”达米安用力夹紧括约肌，可这加剧了被强行分开插入的疼，更他妈糟糕的是，愤怒和屈辱化成的冲动正朝他大脑和下体同时冲去，在乔拉开裤链将坚硬的肉冠用力嵌入达米安干涩穴口的那一刻，达米安居然痉挛着射精了——他的结猛地收缩一下，顶端喷出一小股白浊之后胀得更加饱满，像是要将自己卡进什么里。达米安的挣扎和怒骂戛然而止，剩下的只有粗重的喘息。

乔后知后觉地摸摸射在自己衬衫上的白浊液体，忽然想到了什么。

“哇哦，你喜欢这个。”乔将膨胀成结的柱体捏在手里，揉搓把玩，达米安下身在他手中绷紧上挺，又射了一次，比前两次无力，量却更多。乔娴熟地撸动起来，和他小时候在农场挤牛奶差不多。

Alpha耀武扬威的结也不过如此——他非常清楚如果达米安知道他现在的想法，八成会用氪石飞镖阉了他。一个如此骄傲的Alpha此刻双腿大张……被迫大张，好吧，这场景让他隐隐生出一种控制欲被满足的优越感。他不常想要控制别人，但一个被所有Omega盯上的Alpha确实难以令人放心。

乔用榨出的体液涂满茎身，狠下心用力一挺。Alpha猛烈挣扎，双拳够不到乔只能退而求其次砸起桌子，喉咙里滚出的像战吼也像哀鸣。乔没有停，手撸动得越发用快速直到达米安再次被快感俘虏。现在的达米安就像一只野兽，除了性欲和怒意感受不到其他。乔试着轻声叫他名字，达米安呜呜念着意味不明的内容，艰难躲避乔一次又一次冲刺，双手摸上自己的结，力道凶狠到粗鲁。

他喜欢强硬的。乔这么想着将自己整个埋入。Alpha的后穴艰涩到进退两难，可这种成就感无法比拟。被征服的雄兽疼得冷汗直冒，只有大口吸气。还未消退的结又流出液体，这次是透明的。

达米安半张着嘴，牙齿无意识磨蹭发出“咔哒”声，这提醒了乔——该咬在哪儿？Omega的腺体很好辨认，可Alpha就没那么容易找到了。

乔漫不经心地巡视着自己的领地，Alpha伤痕遍布的健美身体似乎哪里都容不下侵略的印记。他的阴茎在达米安身体里横冲直撞，而达米安似乎正在从发情带来的疯狂中苏醒。他开始迎合乔，扭动，排斥又无意识夹紧。

“Fuck you. ”乔听见身下的人低声咕哝——正常的达米安回来了。乔冲达米安展颜微笑，加速冲刺几下拔出来射在他双腿之间，接着俯下身在白色痕迹间用力咬了一口，留下浅红色牙印。达米安坐起身体疲惫且无语地打量他，在乔打算换个地方咬第二口时钳住他下巴逼他抬头。

“爽了？”Alpha盛气凌人地问，就好像刚才他才是操人的那一个。

“不用谢……”还不等乔说出什么更气人的话，达米安一口咬在他脖子上，用乔喉结处的钢铁皮肤磨牙。

“你最好给我记住，Beta。”达米安冷冷地威胁道，“总有一天我要让你知道……”

“知道你爱我？”乔一边眼神带笑地看向达米安再次精神起来的下体，一边用超级速度擒住达米安伸向万能腰带的手腕。

“TT. ”行动失败的罗宾坦然放弃，接受了乔喻意征服的吻。他们分开之后，达米安的呼吸又紊乱起来。

“Alpha到底比其他性别强在哪里，一个摸起来手感很好的结？”Beta幸灾乐祸地问道。

“闭嘴吧，氪星人。”

 

＊Alpha结只有在Omega信息素影响下才会产生，达米安这次成结是因为被Omega罪犯血液沾到皮肤并诱导发情，Beta乔理论上来说操不出达米安的结。所以这一部分内容是一个执着于结的Beta和一个被反复实践的Alpha。


End file.
